


Gifted

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is the 'gift' for the 'Emperor'.





	

Hux has a long list of fantasises. Kylo doesn’t really have that many, because he never expected this would happen, but he’s always excited to listen to Hux’s quiet requests. It’s always in a low, steady tone, with eyes scanning his face for clues to his reaction. 

Half the fun is the ‘it would be such a shame if…’ discussions. Not overtly crafting the scene, but doing it all the same. It’s never precisely like they discussed, so he’s never completely sure what is going to happen, but he knows the mood to expect. 

Today he’s stripped to a simple loin cloth made of fine silks, his wrists in cuffs that look more like jewelry than restraints. A collar that’s gem-studded, and a streak of gold paint from one temple to the other, staining his kids lids. Rich red on his lips. 

It’s nice. It’s… The soft, organza-sparkle rough on his cock. The clink of metal, the weight of being treasured. He feels special, and he looks up to see if Hux approves. 

Hux does smile. Kylo beams. “I’m to be your gift, your Eminence.”

“Stand.”

He lifts, and holds his hands to his sides, feeling the attention like a hand over his form: the grip to his muscles, the test of his frame. At the gesture, he turns slowly, showing his back. 

Hux grunts. “Adequate.”

He means more, and Kylo knows. He kneels beside his ‘throne’, and leans into the hand in his hair. 

“Do you come trained?”

“In all uses, Master.”

Hux slides his eyes to his groin, and then up. Kylo moves between those thighs and puts one hand over his crotch, feeling him firmly. Hux doesn’t react, so he squeezes and kneads, pulling the zipper down and sniffing. His lips work to tug his cock out, and he uses his nose to get him into place. Hands on his thighs, and he goes all the way down. 

He is trained, after all. And when the hand holds him there, he doesn’t fight. 

“Work your bitch hole open. I’m going to ride your face, then give you a gift,” Hux says. 

Kylo takes the lube, struggling to breathe around the cock in his mouth as he flails to get the fluid on his fingers. 

It’s ridiculously hot, making himself ready for Hux. Wheezing and slobbering over his cock, and then gasping for breath when Hux pulls out. He shudders on his knees, taking three fingers in, and then surrendering his throat again. 

His eyes dart up, and that’s when Hux grabs his ears and uses his face like the gift he is. In and in, over his tongue, hurting a little, making him panic and fight to keep control. 

Hux grabs his head, yanking him off his dick, and slapping his cheek. Kylo reels, and finds himself dragged around by the hair to offer his ass. 

Hux doesn’t take long. He fucks a few, unsatisfyingly quick thrusts, and comes inside him. 

Which. Is a little unexpected. He blinks, and feels Hux pull out, and a plug go in. His ass shudders at the lack of real friction, just a teasing fullness, and then Hux drops him and walks off. 

Kylo whimpers, starting to crawl after him, only to be told to stay. 

So he stays. He kneels, and he blinks, and he tenses around the plug. 

***

By the time Hux is in his pyjamas, Kylo’s boner has flagged, but his need hasn’t. He is silenced twice, slapped once, and Hux is really going to bed without letting him come? 

Apparently so. 

Kylo kneels beside the bed, waiting for permission to get in beside him. 

It never comes. 

Eventually, the Emperor’s gift curls up below the foot of the bed, wound and unhappy. 

***

Deep in the night, Kylo hears the sounds of fabric rustling. He perks up, and sees Hux lying with his legs parted. 

A toy inside of him, vibrating slowly. A hand on his cock, beating fiercely. Kylo doesn’t dare move to join in, his gaze caught as his lover pleasures himself. It’s efficient and fierce, not designed to titillate, but to get off. Fast. 

Kylo’s cock swells, and he ducks down when he whimpers. 

That’s when he hears the grunt of Hux spending. The spatter. The vibrations turned off. Squirt, wipe, clean, toss. 

Hux goes back to sleep. 

***

By morning, Kylo wants to beg. He watches Hux rise, his own body burning up. He wants. He wants. He wants. 

Hux yawns. 

“Eat my ass.”

Just like that. 

Kylo leaps onto the bed, pushing knees up and burying his face between his legs. Nose to balls, tongue tasting last night’s lube and the plastic of the toy. 

Lick. Slurp. Scrape. 

Hux’s hands in his hair, his hips jolting up. 

“Better,” Hux says. “On my lap.”

Kylo does not need telling twice, and he gulps in hope. 

“Did you touch yourself?”

“No, Master.”

“Why not?”

“You didn’t give me permission to.”

“I didn’t forbid it, either.” Hux breams. “Good boy.”

The plug is pulled out, a furious parting. Good. Only not eating has made that tenable. 

He looks… “Please?” he whispers. “Please.”

“Climb on my cock, pet. Good boys get rewarded.”

Kylo feels his heart swell, and he shuffles into his lap. Sinks down, crying out in satisfaction. It’s almost worth the wait, and he starts to bounce in feverish need. 

Hux’s eyes smile, and Kylo feels the praise, the happiness, and he begs to be touched. 

Hux honours him, finding his exhausted cock. He strokes him with abandon, and Kylo screams to the ceiling as he comes, trying so hard to keep going. 

He can’t keep going, but then Hux flips them so he’s on his back. Hands over him, purchase, as his body is used for Hux’s enjoyment. Their eyes meet, and hold, and Kylo is so pleased he can give this to Hux. This fantasy, this desire. He’s so happy Hux enjoys him, and he loves the feel of his cock pulsing inside him. 

Yes. Hux has great ideas. The gift might be regiven, after all.


End file.
